1. Field of the invention
This invention is associated with shaker pads used on nut and fruit harvest equipment. The present invention is particularly directed towards a method of cooling the shaker pad itself as these become extremely hot due to the friction which is caused by the clamping and vibrating of the trees. The object of this invention is to provide a circulating liquid cooling method directly to the pad and therefor reduce the time necessary to allow the pads to air cool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the basic design of fruit tree shaker pads is necessarily somewhat similar, I have seen no harvesting equipment available on the open market or even advertised in any type of publication that provides any sort of liquid cooling means for fruit tree shaker pads. With the type of equipment presently in use, harvesting must be intermittently stopped and the pads allowed to cool.